The primary aim of this training program is to promote academic research careers for postdoctoral trainees in researching the treatment and prevention of suicide, depression, and schizophrenia. In response to a pressing need for clinical researchers to translate relevant clinical findings Into community mental health services, this program will provide the next generation of researchers with an understanding of the complexities involved in clinical intervention research and the strategies to translate and disseminate such findings into public health settings. Within this context, the program includes a focus on evidence-based interventions for mental disorders and suicide including cognitive, behavioral, dynamic, family, and pharmacological treatments. This application requests support for a two-year Postdoctoral Training Program (3 trainees in Year 1, 5 trainees in Years 2-5). This program will provide trainees with knowledge and experience in the proper conduct of clinical intervention research, ethics, human subjects issues, consent procedures, clinical measurement of symptoms, as well as in research design, statistical analytic approaches, and preparation of peer-reviewed articles and research grant applications. The training will be delivered through three major components: (1) a core curriculum of didactic presentations and workshops on a variety of topics related to clinical intervention research, (2) a year-long mentored clinical research experience with a core faculty member's research group and an optional secondary research experience with another faculty member, and (3) a mentored independent clinical research project that will lead to an application for independent research funding by the conclusion of this training program (e.g., NIH K-Award, foundation grant). In addition, in order to prepare for an academic research career, trainees will have access to a broad array of research and professional development resources, including research meetings, statistical courses, career development mentoring and case consultations. The internationally recognized faculty has many years of experience collaborating with one another and training research fellows.